To Be With You
by Sokai
Summary: After a night full of disappointment, a song and visit from the one who matters most both begin to fill Cornelia Hale with much needed hope. . . .


**To Be With You**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. -- I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own the song, "To Be With You," by Mr. Big. However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

_Note: Okay, all you Cornelia or Will fans. You're in for a treat. LoL And all you Cornelia AND Will fans? You're REALLY in for a treat. LoL Basically, this is a Cornelia/Will fluff pairing, a type of genre I usually don't delve into (unless it's Sailormoon crap I write, but even then it's just writing junk for Haruka and Michiru, and Takeuchi-sama paired them, not I) and honestly don't care to write for (NO, nothing against it, of course not. I just don't care to write about it LoL) but will occasionally read if it's cute enough (and not heavy duty making out LoL). But yeah! Honestly? If the girls DID hook up with one another, besides with Elyon, I could see Corny going for Will, because the two balance one another out. Even though Will's leader, she'd be more of the "princess" and Corny would be her "knight," since she's more confident and headstrong . . . Like Utena and Anthy. LoL_

_So . . . read and enjoy, or don't read and ignore. Either way, it's here. LoL_

* * *

This story was created/written in September 2006.

* * *

"What a lousy day I'd had," huffed an extremely agitated and exhausted Cornelia Hale, after swinging the door to her lavish penthouse closed that late Friday evening. "I should have just gone away to the Bahamas for my Christmas break with the family, instead of choosing to stay behind . . ."

Making her way into the kitchen to make herself a grande-size cup of fresh, warm and homemade cocoa to soothe her increasingly cranky nature, the tall, lithe, ice-blue eyed blonde allowed herself a moment to become lost within her brooding thoughts.

In all fairness, Cornelia truly hadn't anyone else to blame for her foul mood (_or_, having chosen to forgo yet another beautiful vacation, far away from the blistering cold and snow that continued to steadily fall outside) as she began to make her hot and much needed beverage.

She could have right now been basking within the glorious, endless sunshine of the tropics, getting a deep tan and catching up on her reading, or other leisure-like activities she hadn't much time for on a regular basis, due to her chaotic schedule of responsibilities.

"Nope. Instead I chose to stay home in lovely, good ol' Heatherfield, hoping to at_ last _make some sort of . . . _impact_ . . ." the solitary sixteen year old Gaia beauty mumbled to herself hollowly, slowly stirring the chocolate mix into her warm milk.

Who was she _kidding_, though? Out of the _billions_ of people who wanted to be with her and she could easily have with the very snap of her well-manicured fingers, Cornelia's heart had to choose to long for the _only_ one who, not only did not want to be with her, but most likely never _would_ . . .

_Oh, great. Now I'm getting **depressed** and feeling **sorry** for myself about this -- I must **really** have it bad . . . _she thought incredulously, while shutting off the stove before her and gazing outside at the gently falling snow.

_It was your **own** fault for accepting the invitation to go to the ice skating rink on a double date tonight . . . Even though you didn't even **have** a date in mind to accompany you . . ._ _another _voice (although still technically her own), suddenly scolded from inside of the blonde's head, causing Cornelia to frown in vexation.

"My God, even my own _self_ is against me . . ." she mumbled in indignation. "_Still_, I suppose . . . I _do_ have a point. Boy, now if Irma were here to see me carry on a conversation with myself like a crazy person . . ."

Thankfully, however, the ever-joking brunette Water Goddess was with her family spending their holiday in New York, and so could not enjoy the ongoing spectacle the Earth Guardian was perpetrating. Neither could the bubbly and sometimes flighty Hay Lin, or the sagacious Taranee Cook, as they too were away on vacation . . . which was the sole reason why Cornelia had forsaken her own grand holiday with the rest of the Hale family.

_So that you could finally put your plan into motion to get her to at last notice you, since she too was staying in Heatherfield for Christmas . . . Although, a whole lot of good **that's** done for you, this "luck," given that she obviously chose to stay behind for her precious Matt Olsen, and thereby spend every waking moment with him . . ._ lamented the eldest Guardian of the Veil, as she moved into the living room with her cup of cocoa and curled up in front of the fireplace that her family's housekeeper must have lit for her before leaving for the weekend.

It was true. Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom, the shy, although breathtaking redhead, who was Cornelia's leader, salvation and secret devotion, was _also_ her constant torment and despair.

Even the mere thought of her name sent great chills coursing throughout Cornelia's entire being, as it also caused her heart skip a beat every time. A small, reminiscent smile began to spread across her peaches and cream complexion, as she thought about when the younger girl had first moved to Heatherfield two years ago.

While she had done her part, alongside the other soon-to-be-Guardians at the time, to warmly welcome the extremely timid and insecure young teenager into their midst, Cornelia admittedly wasn't exactly thrilled to later learn that Will would be the leader of the five of them.

After all, Will _had_ beenpretty demure and reluctant (at least, within the beginning), whereas Cornelia, _herself_, was a _natural_ born leader, true and true.

"Well, that's an understatement, really. I sort of _thrive_ on being the center of attention and being competitive," murmured Cornelia to herself with a smirk, setting down her cup of cocoa upon the floor, before getting up to turn on the radio nearby for company. "Not to _mention_ that I was also _extremely_ tough on her, as _well_ as her 'so-called' leadership skills -- _especially_ when it had concerned Ellie . . ."

Too bad Cornelia's best friend in question, Elyon Brown, was too busy being Metamoor's long lost queen to be with her right now in her time of need. Of course, it had been the royal monarch's idea to try to sweep Will off her feet, the very moment that Cornelia had gotten brave and confessed to being in love with the crimson haired maiden to Elyon about a year and a half ago.

"Maybe _that's_ why I had been pretty hard on her in the beginning . . . Because maybe, deep down, I had known, even _then_, that I was falling in love, and it scared me . . . _especially_ of what she -- what _everyone_ would think if they ever knew . . .

At least _Elyon's_ on my side in all of this; I need all the support I can _get_ to maintain my sanity," said Cornelia tiredly, collapsing back onto the ground just as the radio began to play "_There She Goes_" by The La's.

Perhaps the Heaven's were against her, for here Cornelia was, trying to get over her disastrous evening, and the song that had played at the skating rink was now wafting into the penthouse's atmosphere.

It certainly had been the perfect song to have ice skated to, as the lyrics expressed how she'd always felt for the mesmerizing Keeper. Cornelia had been _so_ sure that, after having received the opportunity to show off some of her best skating techniques in front of her, Will would notice and finally pay attention to and her -- even though Will had _also _been on a date with Matt.

"But of _course_ she didn't. _Instead_, she continued to gush and _fawn_ over Matt's dismal skating abilities, and how 'cute and _perfect_ he is!'" gushed Cornelia in agitation, her heart practically pounding out of her chest in resentment and remorse. "And things were heating up so _much_ between the two of them by the time I couldn't take it anymore and finally left . . . that I doubt _anything_ will _ever _change in my favor . . ."

Unable to take it any longer, Cornelia, in her frustrated anger, suddenly threw her half empty cup of cocoa across the room, causing it to shatter into several, jagged and unrecognizable pieces, at the same moment that an unexpected knock upon the front door sounded.

"C-Cornelia? I-it's _me_, Will! Is everything all right in there? I heard a _crash_!"

Cornelia let out a sharp, surprised gasp as her cream-toned ears immediately recognized Will's (curiously broken up) voice, even before Will had specified that it was indeed her standing behind the door.

"U-uh! W-_Will_? What are you _doing_ here? It's _late_!" she tried to deliver as calmly as she could in contrast to her now volatile insides, as her mind tried to grapple with the fact that the object of her affection was only mere feet away from her (_rather _than the several miles it previously had been).

Will could be heard mysteriously lightly sobbing from on the other side of the door as she waited patiently for Cornelia to unlock it and let her in.

"I . . . I know that I shouldn't be here, C . . . Cornelia . . . Also that I normally would just go to Taranee's or the others' house when upset, because I know that you don't generally enjoy it whenever I'm upset," she said weakly, her voice sounding greatly muffled as though she had her face buried within her hands and was leaning against the door. ". . . But the girls aren't here, so I have no _choice_ . . ."

_What a **wonderful** start to a would be relationship between us_, thought Cornelia as she quickly rushed into the kitchen to grab a paper towel to swiftly clean up the mess of cocoa that now puddled onto the marble floor near the door. _Does she really perceive me as some heartless or detached person? I only **seem** to not "enjoy it" whenever she's upset, because I don't like to **see** her as such and not be able to take her within my arms to console her in the way I wish that I could . . ._

Unable to formulate a sufficient response to the redhead's hurtful comment, Cornelia merely began to unlock the door at the same time that she swiftly threw away the soiled paper towel through the use her telekinetic abilities.

". . . C-come --" the blonde hesitantly began after opening the front door and gazed upon the love of her life, before her body was suddenly ambushed by Will's smaller, disheveled frame. ". . . in?"

"Oh, Cornelia! I can't believe it! I . . . I feel s-so _stupid_!" cried the extensively miserable Will, sobbing heavily against Cornelia's chest.

Cornelia squeezed her blue eyes shut as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around Will's crumpled form in comfort and frantically tried to control herself from planting a tender kiss upon the girl's moist lips right upon that moment.

_Keep it together, Cornelia, old girl_, she thought to herself in mild assurance, feeling her normally strong knees growing increasingly weak the more the focused upon the crimson haired maiden's warm body pressed against hers. _Just see what's the matter with her; try your best to comfort her; and then swiftly send her on her way before you completely lose yourself within her celestial presence . . ._

"I . . . That is, what happened to you, Will? Y-you look like a tornado hit you," Cornelia weakly tried to joke, her voice slightly quivering and speech a bit slurred as she felt herself growing increasingly drunk off of the intoxicating lavender and vanilla aroma of Will's perfume tickling her nostrils.

Thankfully, Will managed to lightly smile at her friend's comment as she slowly pulled away from her, unknowingly causing Cornelia's heart to drop in the process.

"I . . . I'll bet. Remind me to avoid all of your mirrors in here, or else it will probably make me cry even harder to see the pathetic sight that I am," she said in between sobs, her traditionally vivid brown eyes now radiating with an overabundance of sadness as they looked up into Cornelia's sympathetic blue.

Cornelia smiled faintly as she silently motioned for Will to enter while closing the door behind her.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a long, emotional and **definitely** uncomfortable night_, she thought with a soft sigh as she relocked the door and followed Will back over to the roaring fireplace.

"So . . . U-um . . . What happened? And where's Matt? _Y-you_ know, because when I'd left you two, you were all '_lovey-dovey_,'" she commented a bit_ too_ bitterly, while trying her best to remain neutral.

Will did not seem to have taken much notice to the blonde's vocal tone, as she instead curiously tensed up and began to shed a new batch of fresh tears at the mention of her boyfriend.

"I-I . . . H-he . . . A-after you left, M-matt broke up with me, Cornelia! H-he dumped me!" she wailed before burying her tear-stained face into her hands.

Cornelia did not know whether to feel more sympathetic, or deliriously ecstatic at this unexpected news. She could not recall the endless amount of times within the past where she would hope against hope that somehow, someday Matt would (_stupidly_) set Will free.

_. . . And then maybe leave her to be free to be with me, even_, she thought with wishful thinking, sitting down next to her needy friend and gently wrapped an arm around her, at the same time that the momentarily forgotten radio began to play a new song . . . that gradually and _ironically_ illustrated how she currently felt inside.

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you . . ._

"Oh, Will . . . I don't know what to say . . . except that I'm _so_ sorry," began Cornelia awkwardly, feeling guilty that her words greatly contradicted her personal emotions. "Why did he do it? I mean, _seriously_, you two had never looked so close and as 'solid' as how you did tonight."

Will nodded slowly in acknowledgment, as she lifted her face from out of her hands and wiped a few tears away with the back of them.

"I-I know -- that's what _I_ thought . . . how I felt. B-but, after you'd left the rink, which I was sort of happy about, no _offense_, even though_ I_ was the one to invite you along . . . _You_ know, because then it meant that Matt and I could have some _proper_ 'romantic alone time . . .'" she commented meekly, biting down onto her rosy lip softly in embarrassment and apology.

"I . . . It's all right, Will. I mean, if it were _me_, I'd probably feel the same way," reassured Cornelia with a weak smile, at the same time that her heart plummeted even further and her perfectly waxed brows began to furrow.

_. . . With the exception that **Matt** would be the one leaving, and **you'd** be the one at my side_, she thought sadly, as Will pressed on in her _equally_ deplorable tale.

_Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad . . ._

"I'm . . . s-sorry, Cornelia -- you know, if what I just said upset you," apologized Will, finally beginning to calm down a bit. "I mean, I _wouldn't_ have invited you along with us if I truly _didn't_ want you to come with."

_Well, that makes me feel** minutely** better to hear, even though she only means it in the **friendship** sense, rather than romantic_, mused Cornelia with an increasingly heavy heart, suddenly feeling, quite possibly, even _more_ depressed than _Will_ did at that moment.

"But I guess, having invited you to skate with us put a damper within Matt's plans to dump me or _something_ -- **_I_** don't know. Because, after you'd left, he immediately pulled me aside and dropped the bomb on me . . ." explained Will, a few more tears gently trailing down her cheeks. "He told me that he invited me out for the _sole_ purpose of 'letting me down easy,' as he put it . . . To treat me to one final, romantic venture, before telling me that he no longer had feelings for me, and that he in fact has developed feelings for someone _else_ . . ."

Cornelia's insides began to boil with rage upon hearing this. True, it did make her feel a bit pleased to hear that her heart's intended was single once more; however, it _more_ so _infuriated_ her to know that Will had been put through _any_ sort of pain at _all_, as a_ result _of being single once more.

_When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you . . ._

"Oh, my God, Will. I don't . . . I don't really know what to say, except that I'm _extremely_ sorry that your ex-boyfriend is _obviously_ a complete _asshole_," she said through clenched teeth, the hand still resting lightly upon Will's shoulder now balling up into a tight fist.

_It's **one **thing to win her heart before** I** ever had a chance to even **try**, you **scumbag**, but it's **another** to completely break and **crush** it_, she thought angrily, the flames from the thriving fire reflecting against her livid blue eyes as though to mirror her growing ire.

_So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you . . ._

Will could only peer at her older friend with grand curiosity for a few moments. She began to wonder what was running through her mind, silently cursing herself that she did not possess Taranee's Guardian secondary power to read minds.

It was odd to Will that Cornelia, one who _did_ care for her friends dearly, suddenly appeared to be _far_ more infuriated and taking it _more_ personal than Will initially _expected_ her to.

_She never** usually **does . . . not **really**, anyway. Maybe she just never really liked Matt this entire time, and now her **true** emotions are coming forth . . ._ she pondered as her tears dried, before looking down at her otherwise tear-moistened hands. _. . . I wonder if she'll still feel that way once she hears the **rest** of the story . . ._

"You know what, Will?" started Cornelia finally, after taking a few moments to collect herself and control her boiling anger that still continued to percolate from within. "I know that it hurts right now, and it feels like you'll _never_ get over it, but I think that you're better _off_ . . ."

"_Better off_? How _so_?" asked Will flatly, watching Cornelia expectantly as the blonde woman rose from her spot and walked towards the kitchen.

Cornelia, beginning to make another hot cup of cocoa for the obviously in-need redhead, as she entered the kitchen, was about to open her mouth to respond, when the _song_ continuously reverberating throughout the residence suddenly lyrically voiced the reason that steadily and meticulously remained concealed within her heart:

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you . . ._

_Sad, but **very** true, that,_ she thought depressingly, letting out another sigh as she vigorously rubbed at her forehead in frustration, gazing out of the kitchen window as she had before Will had arrived, to see that it still snowing. _Except, I have **no** clue what the hell "waiting on a line of **greens** and **blues**" means . . . but I certainly **have** been doing a lot of waiting, **period** . . . **and** **longing**._

". . . _Well_, Cornelia? How am I '_better off_' without Matt? I loved him _tremendously_, you know -- still _do_," commented Will with intermingled despair and vindication as she approached Cornelia inside of the kitchen. "But, _now_ . . . **_without_** him, I'm _nothing_ . . ."

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much . . ._

"_Chyea_. Preach _on_, song," muttered Cornelia underneath her breath as she continued to split her attention between it and Will, who raised a bright red eyebrow in curiosity.

"_What _was that, Cornelia?" she asked in confusion, taking a seat at the kitchen table while the tall figure skater continued to stand before the stove to warm up the milk.

"H-_huh_? Oh, _nothing_, Will. Nothing," voiced Cornelia with a start, shaking her shimmering blonde head, as she folded her arms across her ample chest and turned to face her friend. "But, _seriously_, I truly_ do _think that you're better off. Men can be _extremely_ infuriating and _such_ a _drag_ sometimes . . ."

"_Yeah_, **_you_** of all people would know about that, _wouldn't_ you?" ushered forth Will with abrupt harshness that honestly caught the _both_ of them off guard.

Despite the fact that she was in love with her, Cornelia could not help but to grow defensive, as she _typically_ did whenever implications were made against her.

"What are you trying to _say_, Will? Why not just _come_ out with it, instead of beating around the _bush_? I know that you, just like the others, believe that I'm some sort of magnet for every guy within existence," she said with a frown, returning Will's relatively hard glance, who began to blow her nose into a seized napkin where she sat.

". . . Well, you could have _fooled_ **_me_**, honestly, Cornelia . . ." mumbled Will inappreciatively, causing Cornelia's scowl to deepen.

_You are **so** lucky that I love you **madly**, Will, or else I'd **clock** you right now_, she thought with a bit of irritation, before resting her hands firmly upon her hips and cleared her throat.

"I mean, _yeah_, **_okay_**! I suppose that it _is_ a bit true, Will -- I'll fess up to it. _However_, **_contrary_** to popular belief, I _don't_ have as flawless a love life as _you_ obviously seem to believe I do . . . _trust_ me," she said with a sigh, her facial expression softening. "I'm a living _example_ that you can't and _don't_ always get what you want . . . But I _am_ still sorry, though, that love has screwed _you_ over, Will."

_I seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out . . ._

Upon hearing this, Will's own expression became less contorted with obvious resentment, as she let out an extended exhale before standing from her spot to throw out the soiled napkin.

". . . Look. _I'm_ really sorry, Cornelia. I _am_ . . . I didn't come here to _fight_ with you, but . . . _I_ don't know. I guess it's just really _frustrating_ to me that love really _does_ seem to come easy for you all of the time . . . It's _heartbreaking_ for me as well, because the person who Matt has feelings for, and was _probably_ just trying to make jealous while being _romantic_ with _me_ . . . is _you_ . . ."

Cornelia's breath sharply caught within her throat upon hearing this.

_Is Will simply **joking** around with me? An **extremely** sick, and **twisted** joke? Although, it **would **explain why she had become briefly hostile with me a few minutes ago . . ._ she mentally reflected, blinking in surprise. _It **figures** that yet **another** person who **isn't **Will would want me . . . But, at **least** they broke up over **me**. Always envisioned that they **would**, but it'd be because** Will **wanted to be with me, not her **loser** **boyfriend** . . . Oh, Will. **Please** don't resent or hate me for your breakup, because **you're** the only one I want -- **not** Matt . . ._

_So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you . . ._

Opening, closing, and then reopening her mouth once more a few times, as the shock of her Guardian leader's news continued to wash over her, Cornelia at last found her voice again and shook her blonde head slowly.

"W-will, I . . . I don't know what to say. I _swear_ to you that I never said or did _anything_ to give that guy even an _ounce_ of hope that he would _ever_ be with me in the future -- _honest_," she tried to assure her heartbroken friend, who moved over to the stove to pull the pot containing the warm milk from off the fire, obviously wanting to keep herself busy and distracted from the growing anguish resonating within her heart.

". . . I know, Cornelia. I _do_. And _I'm_ sorry for taking it out on you in the _first _place . . ." she murmured softly, reaching out to turn off the stove while sadly peering down upon the heated milk before her. "I _know_ that you don't have any feelings for Matt . . . It's just . . . I don't know. I guess, because I'm _aware_ that _you_ don't, _I_ still _do_, and he _still_ broke up with me anyway . . . _That's_ what makes it sting all the _more_ . . ."

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you . . ._

Cornelia fell silent once more as she swallowed hard, grievously watching yet _another_ round of tears begin to form within Will's bloodshot eyes, with a few effortlessly falling straight into the pure white liquid below her.

_At what point did this evening decide to take itself to a whole **new** level of **complexity**? Well, even **more** complicated, anyway? For** one** thing, I'm not **into** drama, and suddenly I'm trapped within a living **soap opera** . . . _she groaned inwardly, moving over to her cabinets to retrieve another coffee mug to mix the cocoa and milk together. _I don't know how much **more** of this I can **take**! The **only** one that seems to be making **any** sort of progress with thoughts and emotions is the **song**!_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile . . ._

After another continued amount of silence shared between the two women, with the crackling sound of the fireplace, in addition to the love ballad as the only two things providing any sort of sound, both Cornelia and Will suddenly spoke simultaneously.

"Will/Cornelia, I --" the two began, before cutting the other off with a shared, soft laugh.

"Well, _that's_ a start, isn't it? I mean, you managing to smile and laugh a bit," observed Cornelia with a warm smile of her own, beginning to pour the milk into the blue mug that was within her other, free hand.

_Just like the **song** just said . . . Could it be a sign within my favor? Should I **finally** make my move and tell her how I feel?_

Cornelia was extremely pleased to see the broad, honest smile that began to shine forth through Will's otherwise desolate visage, as she moved away from the stove to let the blonde hostess stir the cocoa.

". . . Yeah. I'm sorry that I've been such a 'killjoy' since arriving here, Corny," she apologized, playfully calling her friend the nickname that the two of them knew full _well_ that she disliked _tremendously_ (while, at the _same_ time, only _one_ of them was aware that she _treasured_ it whenever _Will _was the one to use it). "And I'm sorry for my comment earlier . . . _You_ know, about how 'I had no choice' _but_ to come to _you_ to talk about this, since the others are gone . . ."

Cornelia's heart winced in pain once again as she was forced to reflect upon that for the second time that evening. Her breathing growing shallow as she tried to shun away the hurt she began to feel, she rapidly shook her head in dismissal, her long river of blonde tresses swinging back and forth against her back as a result.

". . . F-forget it, Will. You were _right_, though: I _am_ the last one you should come to for things like this," she tried to say as nonchalantly as she could, turning her body away from Will as she swiftly stirred the chocolate concoction, causing the mug to clink loudly in the process.

_When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you . . ._

"Hey . . . no I _wasn't _right, Cornelia. I don't know _why_ I said that," said Will softly as she gently rested both of her hands upon Cornelia's own in attempts to both reassure, as well as stop her from her continued stirring of Will's hot beverage.

She felt Cornelia curiously tense up at her touch, at the same time that her creamy complexion immediately grew rosy as though uncomfortable or embarrassed.

_I wonder **why**, though. This isn't the **first** time that I've comforted Cornelia when and if she's needed it_, the red haired Keeper pondered thoughtfully, clasping the Earth Guardian's hand within her own. _Must be her **pride** getting within the way or something._

"You're a true friend, Cornelia. I've always . . . well, I've always secretly looked up to and admired you. Because you always seem to have all of the answers, with everything falling effortlessly into place . . ." she warmly complimented, causing Cornelia's blue eyes to widen in astonishment as she forced herself to gaze upon Will's beautiful brown gems that were now at last renewed with its usual vibrancy.

"_Don't_ look at me in such surprise! It's true; you _know_ it is. And _besides_, I'm _pretty_ sure that _every_ girl within Heatherfield wants to be you as _well_, while every_ guy_ wants to _have_ you . . . And as _wonderful _as you are . . . even though it still _supremely_ hurts, I don't suppose I can _blame_ Matt for following suit . . ."

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you . . ._

With all of the compliments and affection that Will was suddenly slinging her way (in _addition_ to the love song that continuously expressed what she harbored for the redhead), Cornelia could no longer stand it.

_**That's** it! I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell Will that I love her, **damn** the consequences!_ she thought with an overabundance of courage, yanking her hand away from a now taken aback Will a bit _too_ roughly. _I mean, **hell**! I **do** like to take charge, don't I? So why **not **do so about something that matters the **most **to me?_

"C-Cornelia? Are you all right? What's the matter?" asked Will a bit shakily with perplexity riddled within her voice, narrowing her brown eyes as she studied Cornelia's suddenly stern expression.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too . . ._

". . . Hopefully nothing -- maybe _everything_," said Cornelia strongly, her insides churning with unsettled nerves. Hesitating a moment, she wearily reached out and seized both of Will's small, but strong shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Cornelia . . . you're _scaring_ me," whispered Will, concern filtering into her eyes. "_Please_, just spit it out."

"Easier _said_ than _done_, Will . . ." responded Cornelia without missing a beat, swallowing a huge gulp of air after having inhaled it sharply. "As 'effortless' as I seem to make everything appear whenever I do it, this is the _one_ thing that is quite possibly the_ hardest_ thing that I've _ever _pursued . . . but it's worth it . . . After having waited for _so_ long, it's _definitely_ worth it . . ."

_Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you . . ._

Cornelia regrettably felt her cheeks grow hot once more as she realized that she was but mere seconds from finally revealing her heart's true form to her beloved. Will merely gazed up at her without a word for a few moments, her worry still very much riddled upon her beautiful countenance.

As Cornelia took in a deep breath, about to open her mouth to admit her feelings to her, Will's anxious expression abruptly changed into one of deep understanding, a beamy smile caressing her face.

"Oh, my God . . . I _know_ what you're going to say, Cornelia . . . I . . . I never thought that you ever _would_ . . ." she suddenly submitted curiously, as Cornelia's eyebrow raised in a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Y. . . you _do_? Y-you mean you've always _known_?" she asked breathlessly, slowly releasing Will's shoulders at the same time that the rouge upon her cheeks deepened.

Will nodded, her warm smile spreading further across her face.

"Always _have_ . . . So too have the other girls," she revealed, reaching out to encase both of Cornelia's hands within her own once more. "But I know how _hard_ it is for you to express your emotions at times . . . _Still_ . . . I'm just . . . just so _blessed_ to know that you love and care for me so _much_, Cornelia. To have such a _wonderful_, strong, and _spirited_ friend like you is _truly_ a _Godsend _. . ."

In that moment, Cornelia realized the agonizing truth:

Will, while she _may_ have truly cared for Cornelia, would never _love_ her. Be _in_ love with her.

She would never see her as _anything_ more than just a mere _friend_ -- a big _sister-like_ figure.

"I love you, Cornelia -- thank you _so_ much for being here to listen to and cheer me up," Cornelia vaguely heard Will say as she felt her embrace her. "I don't know _what _I'd do without you . . ."

"A . . . anytime, Will . . . anytime," whispered Cornelia, as she felt tears forming within her despondent eyes, in addition to every single one of her hopes and dreams that she'd managed to hold onto for _ages_ die within her.

_I guess tonight was instead a sign to show me that I'm **not **meant to be with Will** after** all_, she thought unhappily, squeezing her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to prevent the now stinging tears from falling freely onto her cheeks, as Will continued to hug her tightly. _I suppose I will simply have to let her** go** and move **on** . . . Even though I'd waited **so** long . . . just . . . just . . ._

Cornelia did not have the strength to finish her forlorn thought, as the first of many future tears in reflection upon her unrequited love for the red haired Goddess began to cascade down her cheeks. She did not _have_ to finish it, however, as the song upon the radio, at last finishing, sang it for her:

_Just to be the next to be with you . . ._

**-- The End**

* * *

**_(A.N. Okay. HOW depressing am I? Seriously. I'd originally intended to make this a far more positive romance story, versus my "The Invisible Man" one. Y'know, I was going to make it so that Will reveals to Cornelia that she felt the same. But then I thought to myself, "There's ONLY a billion and one 'happy ending' romance stories concerning W.I.T.C.H., REGARDLESS of the pairing." So I instead did that "fake out" of Will's. Having her say things that SOUNDED like she felt the same, but she really didn't. LoL I have a lot of experience with that, sadly. If I had a dollar for every time I thought a guy I liked was going to tell me he liked me back, I'd be richer than Bill Gates. LoL Okay, well not THAT rich since I AM a hottie, but . . . WHATEVER! Point is, been there, done that with that feeling of unrequited love, with this story's set up sorta illustrating that . . . except I'd be Cornelia, and a GUY would be Will. LoL Anyway, this one's another depressing story. I like drama and angst. In writing, not in real life. GOD no. Bleh. LoL I'm sure I'll get a few "Do a sequel! A follow up with Will realizing she loves Cornelia after all!" Nope. You can if you want. I like to leave them depressing and "unsatisfying," ending-wise, so you all can "b.tch-n-moan" about it for at LEAST another two weeks before moving on and no longer caring. LoL)_**


End file.
